The present disclosure relates generally to carrier racks for vehicles. Carrier racks are configured to mount to vehicles and enable persons to transport cargo from one location to another location. Transporting cargo can be useful for a variety of activities, including recreation, travel and utilitarian endeavors.
However, known carrier racks have certain limitations that render them less than wholly satisfactory. For example, know carrier racks secure bicycles and other cargo in an upright orientation on top of the vehicle, which causes the cargo to extend to a height that is incompatible with structures such as garages, car ports, parking garage entrances, and certain bridges. Further, known carrier racks do not provide for an aerodynamic profile, which increases drag and thus causes the vehicle's fuel economy to suffer. Moreover, known carrier racks do not provide a convenient means to load cargo in one orientation and then to position the cargo in another orientation.
Thus, there exists a need for carrier racks that improve upon and advance the design of known carrier racks. Examples of new and useful carrier racks relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to carrier racks include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,958,761, 5,275,319, 5,284,282, 5,360,151, 5,421,495, 5,505,579, 5,709,521, 6,149,039, 6,634,529, 6,634,529, 6,938,782, and 7,410,082. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.